hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Street
''' '''is the last song of Hi-5 from Series 9 in 2007. Also, it was the first song of Hi-5 Fiesta in 2014. And in 2017, it was confirmed as a remake and the last song for Series 17. This song was dubbed in 2 languages - Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics Jump on the bus! Yeah, come with us! We're heading down to party street! Blow your whistle, bang your drum Shake your tambourine Crash your cymbals, strum that bass Turn it up, turn it up, and celebrate. Clap your hands, blow that horn Snap your castanets Beat your bongos, play that flute So come on, so come on, and celebrate. Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! Stomp your feet, sing and shout, Everybody make some noise We've got something big to celebrate So come on, so come on, we can't be late. Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! We're gonna dance all day Shake it from our head to our feet (Woah!) So jump on the bus, yeah come with us We're heading down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party street Woah, woah, can you hear? Can you hear the party beat? Woah, woah, let's go down Let's go down to party, come on everybody Let's go down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down to party street! Woah, woah, let's go down to party street! Spanish Lyrics Súbete al bus Ven, somos más Nos vamos a la gran fiesta. Sopla un silbato, toca el bongo y el bajo Sacude tu pandereta Suena un platillo con energía Súbelo, súbelo y a celebrar. Golpea las palmas, toca trompetas Que suenen las castañuelas Una flauta y un bongo Súbelo, súbelo y a celebrar. Woah, woah, vamos ya A la gran fiesta vamos ya Woah, woah, puedes escuchar Puedes sentir el ritmo a mil Woah, woah, vamos ya Vamos a la fiesta, vamos todos juntos Vamos a la fiesta ya. Mueve tus pies y canta fuerte Todos juntos a gritar Hay algo grande que celebrar Vamos ya, vamos ya, hay que llegar. Woah, woah, vamos ya A la gran fiesta vamos ya Woah, woah, puedes escuchar Puedes sentir el ritmo a mil Woah, woah, vamos ya Vamos a la fiesta, vamos todos juntos Vamos a la fiesta ya. Todo el día a bailar De la cabeza a los pies sin parar (Woah!) Súbete al autobús, cada vez somos más A la gran fiesta vamos ya. Woah, woah, vamos ya A la gran fiesta vamos ya Woah, woah, puedes escuchar Puedes sentir el ritmo a mil Woah, woah, vamos ya Vamos a la fiesta, vamos todos juntos Vamos a la fiesta ya. Woah, woah, a la gran fiesta ya. Portuguese Lyrics Ei, você aí? Vem, vamos lá Porque vai começar a festa! Toque o apito, toque o bumbo e o baixo Sacode bem seu pandeiro Bata os pratos com energia Vamos lá, vamos lá, comemorar! Batendo palmas, toque a trombeta E agora as castanholas Com a flauta e o bongô Vou cantar, vou dançar, comemorar! Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar! Mexa os pés, e cante forte Todos juntos a gritar O nosso forte é comemorar Vamos lá, vamos lá, pra festejar! Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar. Todo dia dançando Com a cabeça aos pés sem parar Se você for também vai ser muito legal A festa vai ser de arrasar. Woah, woah, vamos lá! Pra nossa festa começar Woah, woah, posso escutar O nosso som arrebentar Woah, woah, vamos lá! Começar a festa, vamos todos juntos Vem que a festa vai começar! Woah, woah, começou a festa Woah, woah, venha pra festa já! Trivia *This is the last song to feature Tim Harding, Lachie Dearing, Joe Kalou, Courtney Clarke, Shay Clifford, and Bailey Spalding as members of the group. *During the ending version, we can see Tim blowing the horn, Nathan shaking the tambourine, Kellie playing the bongos, Sun playing the flute, and Charli playing the castanets. *This is the first song to feature Stefi Roitman, Doni Allende, Mile Martínes, Javi Ramírez and Caro Ayala as members of Hi-5 Fiesta. *This was also the last song of Seasons 9 and 17, but it was the first song in the Latin version. *In the Latin version, it was executed in a short time, the original arrangements weren't used, and the change of choreography (proceeded by Hi-5 UK). This would come in the next songs until the end of this version. *In the remake of season 17, the animated icons were added during the clip. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 9) Opening_Party_Street.png Kellie_Party_Street.png Tim_Party_Street.png Sun_Party_Street.png Charli_Party_Street.png Nathan_Party_Street.png Hi-5_Party_Street_14.png Hi-5_Party_Street_13.png Nathan_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_12.png Tim_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_11.png Charli_Party_Street_2.png Kellie_Party_Street_2.png Sun_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_10.png Hi-5_Party_Street_9.png Hi-5_Party_Street_8.png Boys_Party_Street.png Girls_Party_Street.png Hi-5_Party_Street_7.png Hi-5_Party_Street_6.png Hi-5_Party_Street_5.png Hi-5_Party_Street_4.png Hi-5_Party_Street_3.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street.png Credits_Party_Street.png ;Fourth Cast (Series 17) Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_12.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_11.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_10.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_9.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_8.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_7.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_6.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_5.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_4.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_3.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017_2.png Hi-5_Party_Street_2017.png ;Latin American Cast (Series 1) Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - intro.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Carol and Javi.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Doni.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Mile.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - Steph.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - choreography.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - chorus 2.jpg Hi-5 Fiesta - Party Street - final.jpg Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Series 9 Category:Hi-5 WOW! Category:2014 Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Songs of the week Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Joe Kalou Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Shay Clifford Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Remake songs Category:2007 Category:2017 Category:Party theme Category:Series 17 Category:Music Key of E